kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Public School Arc
The Public School Arc is the seventh arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Plot Queen Victoria sends a letter to Ciel Phantomhive, noting her regards for his unfortunate incident at Campania, and addressing her concern for Derek Arden and other students who refuse to return home from Weston College. For his investigation, Ciel decides it would be best to infiltrate it as himself, and orders Sebastian Michaelis to figure out his own way in. To open up a spot in the school, they do something to a student named Colett to make him no longer able to attend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 14-18 Ciel is determined to leave a good impression, but steps on the lawn, much to the students' bewilderment. The P4, that is the Prefect Four, arrive. Edgar Redmond vigorously approaches Ciel, and it was initially perceived as a hostile attack. However, he straightens Ciel's tie. He inquires for Ciel's name, and Herman Greenhill notes that it was mentioned that there is a new student coming to Blue House today. Lawrence Bluer informs him about the rule to stay off the lawn, and the P4 leaves after Gregory Violet urges them inside in order to avoid the bright daylight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 4-9 Another first year student from Blue House, McMillan, comes to congratulate Ciel for being spared with impunity after stepping on the lawn. He then explains the system of Western College, and identifies the members of P4.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 10-12 In class, McMillan and Ciel are discussing how he was admitted in the school when Clayton arrives and makes everyone line up. Because he is last, Ciel has to polish the prefects' shoes. When he was done, he goes to his welcoming party, which consists of Clayton shoving him onto a sheet which the other boys use to launch him into the air. Before they can do it twice, the dormitory warden walks in and stops it. The warden then introduces himself as Mr. Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 16-20 Main article: Chapter 67 Ciel later heads to the principal's office where the vice principal, Johan Agares, and the prefects are present. Ciel is to pledge his obedience to the school's regulations and traditions, and Johan prompts that he signs a book. However, Johan trips from his chair, and his forehead bleeds. Nonetheless, he keeps his composure intact and allows for Ciel to sign in the book. Afterward, they shake hands in agreement. Ciel then learns that regular students cannot meet up with the principal, hence only the prefects may.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 4-11 At breakfast the next day, McMillan informs him of the system Fag Time where the lower years attend to the upper years' needs and requests. Moreoever, a Prefect's Fag has more rights, such as meeting with the principal, and that the Prefect's Fag of the Blue House is Clayton. In addition, Ciel learns of Derek Arden's transfer of dormitories and of the intense rivalries between dormitories.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 14-18 Soon after, Clayton orders Ciel to clean the dining hall, and the latter quickly brushes off the task to Sebastian to take care of. In the meantime, Ciel heads to the Purple House in order to find Derek. However, he is hostilely greeted by other students of that dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 20-27 Returning to the Blue House, Ciel concludes that the only way to gain information is to get close to the P4. In order to do that, he decides to be well acquainted with Clayton.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 28-32 Main article: Chapter 68 At the Swan Gazebo, the prefects and their Fags are shown. Maurice Cole is revealed to be Edgar Redmond's Fag, and Edward Midford is revealed to be Herman Greenhill's. As they discuss about Ciel's aptitude for work, Edward states his respect for Ciel, and so, they unanimously decide to invite him over to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m. Maurice then volunteers to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 12-19 Maurice later relays the invitation to Ciel and deliberately tells him to come at 4 p.m. At night, Ciel informs Sebastian of this, resolute on making the prefects and their followers favor him, and assures him that he can do this alone, but Sebastian is to prepare the best teacakes to amaze the prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 22-29 The next day, Ciel arrives at the Swan Gazebo only to be affronted by Clayton who scolds him for coming two hours late, and Ciel realizes that he has been set up by Maurice. Edward angrily approaches him and yells at him to leave since Ciel has betrayed his trust and expectations of him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 31-33 Soon after, Ciel relieves his exasperation on Sebastian and declares that he will make Maurice regret ruining his hard work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 34-35 Main article: Chapter 69 Ciel deduces that Maurice is 'lying jailbird', and that he uses dirty methods to accomplish his Fag work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 2-3 Hence, he orders Sebastian to seek out others who have been deceived by Maurice,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 4 and to thoroughly investigate his activity pattern.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 5 Sebastian encounters Joanne Harcourt, and after an interrogation, he discovers that Joanne has been tricked by Maurice as well when he was invited to the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 12-14 At the end of the day, Sebastian reports of his findings: four students have fallen victim to Maurice, and the latter leaves all of his Fag work to others to complete.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 15 Ciel pines for a pawn to use in the Red House to track his activity there, but the risk of forcing another vacancy contravenes against this desire. In addition, he needs someone of enough status and wealth to be admitted into the Red House.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 16 Then, both Sebastian and Ciel recalls someone that fits the criteria. Ciel is reluctant to use the person that they have considered, but figures that this is necessary.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 17 At night, McMillan comes over to Ciel's bed and is soon to realize of Maurice's deliberate misstatement of the the time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 18-19 He then offers himself along with a group of other students that were present during Maurice's delivery of the information so that they can testify for Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 20 The following day, Prince Soma enrolls into the school flamboyantly, bringing along an elephant and an abundant amount of dancers for a dramatic entrance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 21 Ciel is satisfied that Soma is able to be admitted into the Red House easily due to his Indian royalty. Soma then spots Ciel in the crowd and cites about the letter that Ciel has sent him. Ciel pretends to not know him, an act that he has aforementioned for Soma to do as well in the letter. But, Soma uses his elephant to scoop Ciel from the ground with its trunk, much to the latter's chagrin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 23 Sebastian sets off, pretending to not know either of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 24 Main article: Chapter 70 Ciel informs Soma about Maurice Cole and petitions for his help so that they can 'reconcile', in which Soma gladly accepts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 2-3 In the Red House, Soma confronts Maurice on several occasions, pestering him to be friendly to Ciel, resulting to Maurice's exasperation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 5-6 At night, Soma boards on his elephant with the intention of heading to the Blue House to visit Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 7 However, his elephant goes wild when petrified by a noise, and Soma is unable to restrain it before it crashes into Maurice's dorm room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 8-9 Edgar punishes Soma with five Ys for destroying the room. He muses that there are no extra rooms for Maurice to stay in, and offers his own to share. However, Soma intervenes and suggests that Maurice can use his bed since he is obliged to take responsibility as a man.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 9 When the night sets in, Soma discovers Maurice depositing flower-shaped cards to the other students' letter boxes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 11 The following day, Soma reports of all his findings to Ciel and Sebastian,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 12-13 and they devise a strategy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 14 References Category:Public School Arc Category:Manga Arcs